


What A Load Of Bull Sharks

by BuchananBarnacles



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, Aquariums, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, andrew curses a lot, andrew is secretly happy, dont tell neil, i made andrew and neil so sassy, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuchananBarnacles/pseuds/BuchananBarnacles
Summary: "Has Nicky been sending you memes again?""Not recently. Look at that bull shark""What about it, Josten?""It totally looks like you"





	

Andrew honestly wasn't expecting to go to an aquarium early Wednesday morning. Mainly because Wymack rarely gave them days off, especially before a big game. But considering they were up against Edgar Allen on Friday, he doesn't really care either way. 

The other reason, he figures, is that on a drive to Columbia, Neil just had to point out that he had never been to an aquarium.

"They're fucking stupid" Andrew says.  
Neil simply rolls his eyes and points out "Maybe, but tons people still go. Nicky sent me pictures from Germany and they had a shark reef Andrew. A shark reef." Neil has this twinkle in his eye and doesn't even try to keep the amazement out of his voice.

"You sound like a moron" Andrew bluntly mentions, though he couldn't quite keep the fondness out of his voice. "If you want to see fish so badly we'll watch Finding Nemo when we get to the dorms." Neil snorts and answers "But those are cartoon fish. Isn't the real thing better?" Neil stares at Andrew with mock innocence, waiting for an answer. "Go to the fish market" he says and this time, Neil can't help but grin. 

On Wednesday, they're driving to Andrew's favorite ice cream shop (no Neil, I don't want the shop across campus. We're going to Meyer's)  
"Jesus Christ, Andrew, it's barely 10am" Neil states, but gets in the car anyway.  
"Wow, Josten. You can tell time now? Incredible." Neil rolls his eyes and turns the radio up. 

The chorus of Taylor Swift's "Trouble" blasts through the speakers and Andrew doesn't even take his eyes off the road as he turns the radio off.

"Not a fan?" Neil asks, not expecting a real answer.

"297%" 

Andrew parks and all but shoves Neil out of the car before walking toward the shop. If anyone asks, he definitely didn't shoulder past a 10 year old child just to get inside faster.

"And you call me the junkie?" 

"You are one, Josten"

Andrew orders 3 scoops of the chocolate monstrosity Neil has grown all too familiar with, and has no reason to stop from adding more chocolate syrup and whipped cream to what Andrew has decided to consider breakfast.

"You're definitely on your way to being middle aged and diabetic." Neil tells him, after getting a bottle of water for himself (which Andrew will probably take anyway).

"Wow, look at all the fucks I don't give." Andrew responds, already walking back to the Maserati. 

He barely glares at the teenagers gawking at the car before they're running down the street. 

As they both get in the car and drive off, Neil notices a billboard advertising the opening of a shark reef at the local aquarium. 

"Andrew" 

"Josten" 

"Let's go see the shark reef" 

"Give me one good reason as to why" 

"I'll blow you" 

"Oh really?" 

"Cross my heart" Neil answers 

Andrew rolls his eyes but takes the proper freeway exit anyway "Wipe that grin off your face, Josten"

As they approach the aquarium, Neil is trying his best to keep his smile from stretching too wide. Andrew stares at him from the corner of his eye and can't help the slight upturn of his own lips. 

In moments like these, Andrew can't help but feel happy. Not that he'd ever admit it. 

Neil would be smug for weeks, going on about "I thought there was never going to be a 'this' between us" 

He'd provoke Andrew all day, which would later lead to phenomenal sex and an incredibly domestic morning the next day eating pop tarts in bed and watching Oprah because neither one would get up and look for the remote. 

Back to the aquarium, by the time Andrew parks and gets out of the car, Neil is already out front with the tickets in his hand waiting to go inside. 

"Eager?" 

"Nope" 

Neil holds his hand out

"Yes or no?" 

"Yes" Andrew places his hand in Neil's allows himself to be dragged inside. 

The aquarium is exactly what you'd expect, fish everywhere just..swimming. Do they even do anything else? 

Neil didn't spend too much time at each tank, but looked giddy nonetheless. He couldn't help the laugh that escaped him when they walked by a tank full of clown fish.

Andrew eventually pulled Neil over to the jellyfish and octopus tanks, where they both stared for a few minutes. One of the octopi continuously prodded the other, presumably trying to get it to move.

"Doesn't it remind you of Kevin?" Neil asks 

"Don't insult the octopus" is Andrew's response.

They eventually make their way to the interactive pools and Neil is only a little wary. "Those are stingrays, Andrew. Why are they lettings kids pet stingrays? What the fuck."

Andrew levels him with a blank look as he lowers his hand into the pool and runs his hand briefly over a passing stingray.

Neil chooses to skip the interactive pools (but ends up holding a starfish for about 10 seconds). 

"That was...new" 

"Josten, we're having sushi for dinner"

"Why would you say that in an aquarium oh my God"

After about a good hour of wandering, they finally make it to the shark reef and Neil is ecstatic. 

"Holy crap they're everywhere."

"Yes, you typically see sharks in a shark reef" 

Neil opts to ignore the jab, but still flips Andrew off. 

They stop at every little kiosk and listen to facts about the different breeds, but Neil is honestly just enjoying himself way too much,

"Has Nicky been sending you memes again?" 

"No, but hey look at that bull shark" 

"What about it?"

"It totally looks like you" 

"298%"

As they reach the exit, a few more fact kiosks pop up and a particular one catches Andrew's eye 

"Josten, come here"

"Hm?" 

"Megamouth shark. Apparently they're rare, deep sea or some shit"

" Megamouth, huh? I mean, the name is fitting"

"Yeah. I think it resembles you a lot, actually." 

Neil actually snorts because that was pretty good. 

"I thought you liked my mouth?" 

"299%" Andrew grabs his hand and they make their way to the exit. 

They walk through the gift shop which at this point is relatively empty. Neil tells Andrew he'll meet him in the car. He wanted to find Matt something because, apparently, he loves turtles. 

Neil gets in the passenger seat and turns to Andrew, who's already put the key in the ignition.

"What did you think?" 

"It wasn't terrible." 

Neil smiles, knowing that's the closest Andrew will come to admitting he has a good time. 

They get back to the dorms after stopping for an early lunch and yet another ice cream purchase. 

"Have you ever considered better snack options?" 

"Have you ever considered minding your own business?" 

Andrew gets the key to the dorm room and opens it.

"I'll be right there, I'm gonna give this to Matt" 

Andrew doesn't bother to answer and makes his way inside.

Neil comes back about 10 minutes later and plops down on the beanbag chair next to Andrew, who's still working on his ice cream. 

"Kevin?" 

"Not here, fuck knows where, probably at David's" 

Neil hums in acknowledgement and places a small bag in Andrew's lap.

Andrew raises a brow but puts his ice cream down and reaches into the bag. 

Neil attempts to hide his growing smile behind his hand but completely loses it when Andrew levels him with a glare. 

"Josten" 

"Andrew" 

"What the fuck is this" 

"A bull shark" 

"Why?" Andrew puts the stuffed shark toy onto the coffee table and leans closer to Neil, they're now a few inches apart.

"Looked like you" 

Andrew stares at him before asking "Yes or no?" 

"It's always yes with you" 

"Don't always me" 

Andrew grabs Neil by the neck and joins their mouths together, teeth clashing and lip pulling. Neil keeps his hands behind his back until Andrew reaches down, grabs his hands and places them on his back. 

"Only here" 

"Ok" 

They're continue, Neil drags his nails up and down Andrew's upper back, embraces what Andrew has insisted on calling his 'neck fetish' and relishes in hearing Andrew's low groan. 

Andrew pulls away and says "Don't you have a promise to keep, Josten?" 

Neil smirks as Andrew stands up and walks to their bedroom, already removing his arm bands. 

"So did you like the bull shark?" Neil asks once he's closed the door.

"300%."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my first fic!  
> Hope you liked it, idk what I'm doing at all


End file.
